


reunited (and it feels very good, thank you)

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The last person Solana expected to walk into the circle that day was Neria Surana.





	reunited (and it feels very good, thank you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The last person Solana expected to walk into the circle that day was Neria Surana. Solana hoped Neria survived the wardens but hope admittedly dwindled after news of the attack teached the tower. Yet, despite the odds Neria had survived. Leave it to her to live through such an impossible experience.

Standing beside Neria were two other people including a mabari. She found herself attention drifting to the tall, blacked haired woman wearing a furious scowl. It seemed directed towards a blonde man desperately trying to avoid the gaze. He even attempted to duck behind Neria, which proved to be a bad idea. Neria was an elf of short stature. Hiding behind her provided the man no cover and in a way made him more noticable.

Solana wanted to call out to Neria when she noticed Neria was desperately scanning the room. She waited until Neria’s eyes finally locked with hers. Without any warning, Neria bolted towards Solana, giving her little warning to prepare. The moment Neria reached her she was pulled into a bone crushing hug that left her gasping for air. Solana didn’t care one bit because Neria was finally back in her arms.

“We’re causing a scene,” Solona whispered into her ear.

Neria huffed. “Let them stare then. I want a proper reunion with you, damn it and I don’t care who sees.”

She was forced to bit down on her bottom to stifle a giggle. It wasn’t easy to ignore all of the eyes watching them. Living in the circle taught mages to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible. If a mage was not seen or heard, it made life safer for them in the long run. The thought was enough to pull up a memory Solona safely had tucked away.

_Neria pulls Solona into a tiny alcove in the barely. She silences any protest she may have with a soft kiss. The kiss makes Solona forget why this is a terrible idea; how they have a high chance of getting themselves caught. It is frighteningly easy to ignore the warnings in the back of her mind in favour of deepening said kiss._

_The kiss was only broken when Solona thought she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. “Neria,” Solona whispered, “Do you hear that?”_

_“I don’t think so,” Neria murmurs. She wrinkles her nose, appearing to be deep in thought. After a minute, Neria shakes her head. “Solona, I believe you may have imagined the footsteps, but let's take extra care to not make any noise. Well, you should try not to make too much noise. I never make as much noise as you do.”_

_Solona can think of quite a few retorts. They are on the tip of her tongue, but instead she chooses to be the one to engage in a kiss with Neria._

_All thoughts of possible footsteps are quickly forgotten._

__

“Warden we have rather pressing matters to attend to,” the scowling woman interrupted. “Tis important we proceed to the top of the tower immediately.”

Solana sighed. She knew it was time. “Go do what you have to do. I’ll be here when you get back,” she said before breaking the embrace. They didn’t reunite just for one of them to die.

The waiting pushed the limit of Solana’s patience. She went from pacing at one point to feeling as if she may scale the walls in desperation. When Solana finally heard the sound of footsteps, she looked down the hall. To her surprise and relief it was Neria and her companions. They all looked exhausted and worse for wear, but alive.

From a distance, Solana watched them. Neria looked to be the default person her companions looked up too. Back in the Circle, the one to always take a leadership role was Neria. The role came naturally to her. Apparently it still did.

_”Be careful,” Solona whispers, wishing Neria wasn’t so insistent in putting herself in the middle of everything._

_Leave it to Neria to agree to help out two of their fellow mages in such a desperate situation. The risk to find the phylactery is a great one. She wants to be free of this tower, but life outside the circle is nothing but a dream._

_Neria nods, giving her hands clasped into her own a firm squeeze. “I will be back before you know it.”_

_“In one piece.”_

_“Yes, Solona. In one piece.”  
 ___

__“Solona!” Neria shouted, forcing her out of the not so distant memory. “We must speak with Irving, but I will return.”_ _

__She could only nod and watch Neria walk off once again. The news of what would be done came to Solona in spurts. Irving agreed to let Wynne accompany Neria. How Solona wanted to ask if she could come along. She intended to do so, but Neria beat her too it, rushing over without any warning in order._ _

__“We are leaving soon. Will you come with us, Solona? Irving has agreed and Wynne puts great stock into your magic skills,” Neria said, a small smile appearing on her face._ _

__The best answer Solona could give was a quick, jerky nod in Neria’s direction. She feared if she were to open her mouth and attempt to speak, all she would be able to do is sob. They always had ideas of leaving the circle, but Solona never thought any of them would come to fruition. Especially under these circumstances._ _

__Neria kissed her, once again not caring of the audience around them. “Hurry up and gather your things. Our next stop is Redcliffe and we must hurry. Darkspawn and all you know.”_ _

__“I’ll be only a minute,” Solona assured Neria._ _

__She quickly bolted to the dorms and packed a bag. When Solona returned, she noticed Neria speaking to her companions. The black haired woman looked at Solona and rolled her eyes, the dog barked while the blond man grinned and waved._ _

__Solona repeated the action, hurrying to catch up to Wynne who was just a few feet ahead of her. She knew Fereldan was in a state of danger, but at least Solona would be with Neria. There was some comfort in that fact._ _


End file.
